Uncle Sam VS Captain America
Uncle Sam VS Captain America '''is the 2nd episode of Ultra Mega Diss Tracks Alpha and the 10th battle overall! It features Uncle Sam and Captain America in a battle of fictional people who represent America! '''Battle Length: 1:16 Dissers Bob-Crust as Uncle Sam! Bob-Crust as Captain America! Lyrics Sam is in Red, Captain America is in Blue and the U.S. Soldiers are in Green! Uncle Sam - Verse 1: Welcome Cap, to mother freaking America! And I will tear a cup… And crack it like the Liberty Bell! And your movies are a gosh darn living Hell! I will rock ya’ and sock ya, throughout the bay! But, I am sure you can handle it since you “Can do this all day”! I will bury your face in some frozen ice… So you can decolor like the Statue of Liberty, that’s nice! Captain America - Verse 1: Stop faking the truth, I CAN do this all day! But, I won’t if you keep sounding like a horse that wants some hay! Hey! Don’t mess around, I have lightning powers! I can use them at any hour, while you’re as high as the Eiffel Tower! I will vanish you, like I did with Red Skull! While all you do is be in posters and drink Red Bull! Uncle Sam - Verse 2: Stop, what’s wrong with you, you don’t know what I’ve been drinking! It ain’t Red Bull for sure, but I know what you’ve been thinking… About! Which is that you were buried in ice for 66 years! And that you are an inhuman mutant beast, you’re just a freak who cries down tears! I bet you don’t know a single fact about America right now! And you hid your power from everybody else, how much of a jerk do you have to be, HOW? You are overly skinny and white, like the Washington Monument! Your wings ears look more ridiculous than your pecs, pass a mint! And how the city feels about the Avengers, on the fence! Come on, take me on fair and square. Get rid of the shield, no defense! Captain America - Verse 2: I ain’t no gosh darn freak! I’m a super soldier! And yes I do have inhuman powers! But, can your teeth get any golder! You can’t mess with me, I am the only beholder... Of these powers in a human. Yes I’m a mutant, but you’re not a holder… Of anything, except being able to always look baggingly old! And no you don’t offend me with your words, you’re not bold! And I couldn’t tell the others about my lightning power because people would go after me… And I ain’t no pussy. But, I didn’t want to deal with that, you know Magee! Plus, I am ready to take you on, bring it on Buckaroo! What can you do, with only one official image of you! Uncle Sam - Verse 3: Ha, What can I do? I can influence a whole army of soldiers to join me and go against you! (Yes sir!) You can cry if you want Roger, oh Boo Hoo! (Ha ha!) I would rhyme that with “Poo”, but I’m not immature. But, we would expect that from you! Captain America - Verse 3: Cut it out, you’re not going to win! Even if you bring an army, I got the Avengers! Fin! You are nothing except a mascot, I’ll hit ya’ into the bin! While I’m a superhero, compared to me you’re just a munchkin! Man this was easy, I don’t know what I expected from you! When the 10th image that pops up for you, you got a middle finger up. F-U!